


Love lives that come into existence

by artisticDepression (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/artisticDepression
Summary: Eridan and Karkat sometimes know a bit too much of the others life. But isn't that what happens to best friends?(DEAD)





	1. Eridan

I was headin’ down to the coffee shop I met Karkat at, I smiled fondly at the memory. It was only two months ago but it feels like we’ve known each other our whole lives.Speaking of him I think my phone just went off.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering  caligulasAquarium [CA]

CG: HEY ASSHOLE  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
CG: COME ON IM BORED  
CG: FUCKING ANSWER YOU FISHY DOUCH  
CA: sorry kar i was thinking  
CG:WELL THATS DANGEROUS  
CG:WHAT ABOUT?  
CA: just the day wwe met  
CA: i was pretty down that day  
CG: NO SHIT  
CG: WHO WALKS INTO A COFFEE PLACE   
CG: AND LOOKS LIKE THEY JUST GOT FUCKING DUNKED IN A POOL  
CG: MY SORRY EXCUSE OF A BEST FRIEND THATS WHO  
CA: oh you wwere wworse  
CA: you looked like an author that just got done with his book on a three day deadline  
CG: TOUCHE AMPORA  
CG: SERIOUSLY THOUGH  
CG: ARE YOU *JUST* THINKING ABOUT THAT  
CA: i might be on my way down to the coffee bean  
CG: FUCKING KNEW IT  
CG: IM GOING DOWN THAT WAY LATER  
CA: library?  
CG: MAYBE...  
CG: FUCK YOU  
CG: OH GOD  
CG: STRIDERS PESTERING ME AGAIN  
CA: answer  
CG: NO IM GOING TO IGNORE HIM  
CA: come on kar  
CG: NO  
CA: i know you like him  
CG: SO  
CG: STILL NOT RESPONDING TO HIM  
CA: why not he isnt that bad  
CG: OH YES HE IS   
CG: HES A FUCKING PRICK  
CG: AN INSUFFERABLE ONE ACCORDING TO TA  
CA: talk to him Karkat  
CG: OH GOD  
CG: YOU ONLY DO THAT WHEN YOURE SERIOUS  
CG: FUCK  
CG: FINE  
CG: ILL SEE WHAT HE WANTS  
CG: YOU SUCK  
CA: and you swallow  
CG: NOPE  
CG: STILL YOU  
CA: ha fuckin ha  
CA: but reely  
CG: THAT WAS BAD  
CG: CC WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED  
CA: maybe you should ask him out  
CA: or meet him for lunch or some shit  
CG: NO  
CG: NOT A CHANCE IN HELL  
CA: come on kar  
CA: you need to just fuckin go for it  
CG: I SWEAR...

I looked up as I opened the door and the wonderful aroma of coffees and frappuccinos filled my nose.I strolled up to the counter and when the barista asked what I’d have I started to recite my order while I put my phone away.

“Eriidan?Eriidan Ampora?” wait he knows me? I looked up from my bag for a moment. He looks pretty cute. Okay, hold on, gay thoughts aside he said shit to you.

“Yes, I suppose that is my name.Since that’s wwhat I said.” 

“You are 2uch a conde2cendiing a22hole”

“I am not! Wwhat wwould you knoww about me?”

“Damn! 2tiill an a22.Or do you hone2t to god not remember me?”

“Wwhat? I- oh my cod. Sol?" I do remember him. How could I forget?

“Hey! Im not just a 2hity forgotten memory. ” He looked like he was about to scream.

“I’m so sorry for what I did Sol.”

"Yeah I bet you are" he laughed.

“There was a reason I swwear! And I am so sorry.”

“OH, THANK! GOD! THERE WAS A REA2ON FOR YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE 2HIIT” Oh god I feel sick.

“Sol, I mean it. Im so sorry.”

“Whatever. Hey, Vri2ka!” Vriska, was she the new manager? 

“Yeeeeeeees, Sollux”

“II’m taking my break now, 2ee ya” He walked out glaring me down and tossing his apron thingy at a blonde who I'm guessing is Vriska. God I haven’t been here in way too long

“Sorry about that,” The blonde chick said as she hung Sollux’s apron.

"It’s fine, though I should be the one to apologize. Who knows when he’s coming back."

"Its fine he's got his moods as it is so he was probably gonna walk out today anyway," She smiled," So, you came here for a reason. And Im guessing that reason is coffee."

"Yeah, thanks" She was smiling real big at me, which I kinda didn't like.

"It's ok man, go sit over there. I'll bring your order to ya'. It's still in the register." I paid for my drink and went to sit where she told me to. When I sat I noticed a picture of Sol on the wall. Underneath his picture was an 'Employee of the Month' plac. Man, He really has made somethin’ of himself in what? A month or two maybe?. The manager came over to my seat and handed me my drink. We had a pleasant conversation. Her name is Vriska, and the whole massive smile is a thing to get customers to feel welcome, so it kinda faded off during our conversation.

“God knows I could talk about me aaaaaaaall day but what about you? Are you like an old flame of Sollux's or something?" The question made me choke on my coffee.

"I am not but I knew him a wwhile back but that is a terribly long story. And, I need to get home. My brother wwill be pissed if I miss cerfeww again", She looked a bit dejected,"But I can maybe pester you later if you wwant."

"Hell yea" After the exchange, she got back to work and I started heading home. Through the corner of my eye, I faintly saw Sollux walking back through the doors of the coffee shop.  
Three days, college starts in three days. I can't fuckin' wait. I was smiling as I checked my phone, fuck.

caligulasAquarium [CA] continued pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
CA: kar im sorry i got caught up with something  
CA: and i think there is a small problem with that arrangement  
CG: WHAT KIND OF ‘small problem’   
CG: CAUSE ILL BET ITS QUITE A BIG ‘small problem’  
CA: ill tell you tomorroww  
CG: NO YOU WILL TELL ME NOW  
caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
CG: FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah  
> Third-time Im putting this up...  
> FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET IT STAY UP  
> Also before anyone wonders or asks or gets mad I meant for Eri to say cod  
> I actually say cod instead of God not even by choice it's like a thing with my tongue and it always ends up as cod... so yeah I thought it would fit because yeah  
> (fish puns hurt me when fef gets introduced(not for a while)im gonna kill myself)  
> Edit: I had this note in the wrong place im a fucking idiot.


	2. Just the log from chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking and I put the complete pester log here  
> some of it isn't in the chapter I am very sorry

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering  caligulasAquarium [CA]

CG: HEY ASSHOLE  
CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
CG: COME ON IM BORED  
CG: FUCKING ANSWER YOU FISHY DOUCH  
CA: sorry kar i was thinking  
CG:WELL THATS DANGEROUS  
CG:WHAT ABOUT?  
CA: just the day wwe met  
CA: I was pretty down that day  
CG: NO SHIT  
CG: WHO WALKS INTO A COFFEE PLACE   
CG: AND LOOKS LIKE THEY JUST GOT FUCKING DUNKED IN A POOL  
CG: MY SORRY EXCUSE OF A BEST FRIEND THATS WHO  
CA: oh you wwere wworse  
CA: you looked like an author that just got done with his book on a three day deadline  
CG: TOUCHE AMPORA  
CG: SERIOUSLY THOUGH  
CG: ARE YOU *JUST* THINKING ABOUT THAT  
CA: i might be on my way down to the coffee bean  
CG: FUCKING KNEW IT  
CG: IM GOING DOWN THAT WAY LATER  
CA: library?  
CG: MAYBE...  
CG: FUCK YOU  
CG: OH GOD  
CG: STRIDER PESTERING ME AGAIN  
CA: answer  
CG: NO IM GOING TO IGNORE HIM  
CA: come on kar  
CG: NO  
CA: i know you like him  
CG: SO  
CG: STILL NOT RESPONDING TO HIM  
CA: why not he isnt that bad  
CG: OH YES HE IS   
CG: HES A FUCKING PRICK  
CG: AN INSUFFERABLE ONE ACCORDING TO TA  
CA: talk to him Karkat  
CG: OH GOD  
CG: YOU ONLY DO THAT WHEN YOURE SERIOUS  
CG: FUCK  
CG: FINE  
CG: ILL SEE WHAT HE WANTS  
CG: YOU SUCK  
CA: and you swallow  
CG: NOPE  
CG: STILL YOU  
CA: ha fuckin ha  
CA: but reely  
CG: THAT WAS BAD  
CG: CC WOULD BE DISAPPOINTED IN THAT  
CA: maybe you should ask him out  
CA: or meet him for lunch or some shit  
CG: NO  
CG: NOT A CHANCE IN HELL  
CA: come on kar  
CA: you need to just fuckin go for it  
CG: I SWEAR...  
(Sollux dispute)  
CG: FINE  
CG: IF YOU FOLLOW THROUGH WITH A SINGLE *CRUSH* INSTEAD OF BEING A BABY ABOUT IT  
CG: I’LL FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THIS  
CG: HELLO?  
CG: FUCK YOU TOO

caligulasAquarium [CA] ’s session timed out 

CG: GREAT  
caligulasAquarium [CA] continued pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CA: kar im sorry i got caught up with something  
CA: and i think there is a small problem with that arrangement  
CG: WHAT KIND OF ‘small problem’   
CG: CAUSE ILL BET ITS QUITE A BIG ‘small problem’  
CA: ill tell you tomorroww  
CG: NO YOU WILL TELL ME NOW  
caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering  carcinoGeneticist [CG]  
CG: FUCK


	3. Karkat

Why am I trudging through 102-degree heat?  
Because Texas is a bitch like that.  
Where am I going in 102-degree heat?  
To meet up and talk with my sad excuse of a best friend.  
Enough thinking like you’re explaining your shit to someone, get your ass to the library.

(What even is writing?)

After getting a small water from MCfuckers on the way there so I didn’t die, it felt like an easier trek to the Library when I could breathe. The large building was pretty much empty except for a few people here and there. So, I guess I’ll just make my way over to where Eridan should be.

“Well look at that, I found a hipster.” He looked up from… what is that? Harry Potter? Omg, he is such a fucking nerd.  
“Kar! Sorry about having you walk down here but..”  
“Yeah, yeah dad doesn’t like you cause he caught us swapping saliva. He’ll get over it” It may have been rude to cut him off but it’s better then him apologizing for Dad getting pissed at me. It was pretty funny when I think about it.  
He always knocked when he came in my room, ALWAYS. But the one time he decided not to, Eridan and I were making out. He screamed like my cousin when she finds a new ship, which was great. I found it especially wonderful how he had this confused proud look in his eyes. Most likely cause I had the freckled fucker pinned to my bed. My favorite memory by far.  
“Kar? You there? Hello?”   
“Huh” OH, he was trying to get my attention. “What  
“Kar? You spaced out. Are doing ok?”  
“Peachy”  
“Kar..”  
“I can hear you. Ok? Now if you would tell me about this ‘small problem’ I’ll buy you a smoothie.”  
“Really? Wwhy? Actually, nevermind. I’m not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.”  
“I never understood that saying.”  
“Huh”  
“Huh”  
“Hmm”  
“Fucking tell me”  
“Fine, fine”

~explanation that I don’t feel like writing~

I don’t think I’ve ever facepalmed that hard before. That was the longest 12 minutes of my week.  
“So, you bullied him in middle school because you liked him and he ended up moving away.”  
“Wwell yeah..”  
“Not to mention its Sollux IS T-FUC-”  
“SHH”

I made a deep growl-like sound in the back of my throat   
“So, TA the quote unquote ‘hacker’ that moved around because he got bullied everywhere he went; one works where we usually hang out, two is a snarky son of a bitch which I already knew and, three will most likely go to MPA?”  
“Wwell, I didn-”  
“HURT HIM AGAIN AND I’LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL”  
“SHHH”  
“OK, WE’RE GOING” I grabbed Eridan's shoulder and pulled him out of the building and to the side covered with brush so I could scream in peace.  
“Karkat I swwear I NEVER MEANT TO HURT HIM!”  
“I DO NOT CARE! HE’S ALREADY BEEN HURT ENOU-pff” Well that is definitely one way to shut me up.  
Why Is he so warm?  
I hugged back though, that's one of the things I will always love about Eridan, I’m really short and he may only be slightly above average height, but he gives me the best hugs.   
“Kar I am so sorry for wwhat I did.” Oh god, he’s sniffling. I can deal with this. Ok, we got this.   
“Eridan look at me” I slowly pulled away from the hug and stretched my hand up to cup his cheek. I looked at him. He opened his eyes. Eridan looked so fucking sad. I did this, FUCK. His sky blue eyes were watering and it looked like they were melting.  
“It’s not fair”  
“Wwhat?” He looked so confused.  
“One, you know I hate apologizing. But I should cause I'm the one that made you cry. So, I'm sorry.” He smiled a bit. Ok good. I’m on the right track.  
“And two would be how your eyes look so beautiful compared to mine” the fucker had the audacity to blush. He opened his mouth to most likely argue but I am really NOT in the mood to talk for hours about each other's eyes.   
Oops  
Didn’t mean to do this...


	4. Still Kitkat

What the fuck am I doing?   
I’m on my tiptoes with both arms are wrapped around the Irish fuck in front of me.  
Now everyone at home must be very confused. Eridan and I are best friends and we dated for awhile, we found that making out is a good stress reliever for both of us. And at times we may randomly do this shit. This why we should really get around to dating. But honestly this low even for us. Making out behind the library, fuck. Did something just move? Hehe, crap that tickles. This happens every time. I pulled away giggling.  
“Kaaar, they can’t tickle that much.” Oh god he’s whining again. But its always adorable… AHH FUCK IT  
“They can, and do. Shark bites just bother my lips ok? God!”  
“Wwell, I think I look good wwith them.”  
“Even though they mess with your accent and gives you that fucking stutter. You do look pretty hot” He pumped his fist in the air like he won something.   
“Dork”  
“Yes, yes I am” did he just…  
“Pfft! HAHA. OH MY GOD! THAT IS SO OLD HAHA!” He snorted and covered his mouth with the hand that wasn’t on my hip. I stopped and rested my head against his chest before laughing again.  
“Holy shit. The ball o’ anger laughs?” I froze. I know that voice. Why? Why did he show up now! I'm still wrapped in Eridan’s arms. FUCK! I'M WRAPPED IN HIS ARMS! I quickly untangled myself from Eridan.  
“The fuck are you doing here Strider?” That stupid poker face unsettles me.  
“It’s a free country dude. What if I just like hanging out behind the library?” I glared at him. I don’t buy this.  
“Or ya’ know I might be the security guard here. And they sent me out to see if the and I quote “loudmouth and his boyfriend have left” so that’s that.” He looked awkward. How much had he seen? Oh god.   
“E-eridan” fuck no I can’t. Not now please.  
“Kar, breath.” He grabbed my head and locked my gaze with his. SHIT! Wait Dave’s still here what if he thinks Eridan and I are going out. My breathing quickened.  
“Shh, relax. It’s ok Kar I-calm down” He wasn’t going to say it. Oh man I need to thank him later.   
“Eri-d-dan you can go h-home” He looked so fucking worried.   
“Ok,I’ll pester you later” He turned to Dave, “ Don’t fuckin hurt ‘im” Dave visibly swallowed.  
“No problem br-o” He cringed at his own voice break.   
Eridan hugged me really quick and found his way out of the brush. Once Dave was sure he wouldn’t get jumped he rushed over.  
“Karkat, you ok? I mean you probly aren't. I’ve had enough panic attacks to know they fuckin’ suck but I’ve never been on this end of one. Oh god Eridan seemed to know what he was doing. You know he may not look like much but he can be terrifying, of course you know that you’re his best friend? Boyfriend? Friends with a bita’ fuckin’? Naw nither a’ you would do that. Oh, hi there thought I lost ya’. Sor’e talkin’ ta’ my accent… that sounds like i'm crazy dudn’ it? God my accent is never this thick”   
At this point both Dave and I were sitting on the grass. My panic attack was pretty much over but woah, that accent. I’ve heard it around cause I fucking live in the motherfucking hot pot that is Texas but over hearing it and having someone speak it strait to you is so fucking different. I think I was kinda spacing out cause he looked panicked.  
“ Oh god Karkat. You still there? Hello? Fuck. Fuck! FUUUUCCKKK!”  
“Ow, that hurt my ear dumbass.”   
“Thank whatever god will have me! Don’t do that to me man!why the hell would you tell Eridan to leave? He CLEARLY knew how to handle this shit. I on the other hand have no fucking clue.”   
“Huh, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this much emotion from you.” He stared at me for a second, like he was trying to tell if I was serious or not..  
“Huh, yea’ I'm sorta’ like a turtle.”  
“What”  
“Stay with me, I'm’ goin’ somewhere trust me. So turtles have a shell, and not a lot of things can get to the actual squishy fleshy turtle right? Right, and they have shell cause of evolution and shit so they pretty much grow up thinking ‘as long as I stay in my shell shit can’t to get me.’ Unless you’re a soft shell turtle then you’re fucked,but I digress. I pretty much grew up figuring that if I stay in my room with my stuff and a katana, I'm safe. And it worked most of the time. When Bro got taken away I stayed with my brother Dirk. I expected the same drill, get up at dawn, go to the roof, slash at each other till I can’t stand, go to my room, sleep and repeat the next day. But I was going to the roof and he stopped me and he said he was up all night and he was going to sleep. And he didn’t want me on the roof by myself cause I could have gotten hurt. That was when I figured I didn’t need to be AS sheltered as I was, so I let myself actually like people. Anyway, turtles don’t tuck into their shells if they are like really relaxed around someone, so around you I'm not really in my shell.” There was a long silence as I let that sink in. Dave feels comfortable around me.  
“Holy shit, I can’t see.” Now that I actually look it is pretty dark. I should start heading home.  
“Wait, can you legitimately not see?  
“Nope not a thing.”  
“Need help getting home?”  
“Naw, I can drive.”  
“You can’t fucking see.”  
“Well I can take my shades off. They aren’t really made for dark forests.”  
“Right, well than let’s go I stood up and wiped my legs off.”  
“Yeah, could you maybe walk me to my car?”  
“Just take your sunglasses off.” He looked like he was fighting with himself for a moment before he took his glasses and stuck them in the collar of that ridiculous shirt. He sat for a second. Trying to adjust I guess?  
“Ok, It ain’t that bad.”  
“What’s not that bad?”  
“I said that out loud?”  
Yeah, come on let’s just get to your car.” He stood and we made our way out of the ‘forest’ behind the library. When we reached the front, the lights were on and Dave hissed when the light hit his eyes. He hurriedly put his shades back on and we made it back to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I could say something like "I'm off to camp so I wrote two chapters! and a really long one too!" but no.   
>  Truth is, I finished ch. 2 three days ago, and I started this a day before that. The only reason it's so long is cause when I write diologe or anything really involving Dave I get carried away. I already talk like he does, metaphors, tangents, really big words that no one but me understands. I will not lie to anyone who reads my terrible writing.  
>  So yeah, I'm gonna be away for 3 days at camp but I am bringing my notebook so I might write some one-shots. (And it's a church camp so if I come back and upload smut you'll know how boring it was.)  
>  But yeah, any advice or ideas are helpful!!


	5. FUCK MY LIFE

Remember how I thought this would be it? How this is the last time I'm re-writing this shit? Well, guess what. I'M RE-DOING IT AGAIN!!   
fuck my life I fucking quit

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah  
> third time Im putting this up...  
> FOR THE LOVE OF GOD LET IT STAY UP  
> Also I meant for Eridan to say cod  
> I actually say cod instead of God not even by choice it's like a thing with my tongue and it always ends up as cod... so yeah I thought it would fit because yeah  
> (fish puns hurt me, im gonna kill myself)


End file.
